


Chicanery

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Halloween trickery.





	Chicanery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

 

“Stupid Jack,” Kimiko grumbled, turning off the phone

“What is it Kimiko?” Omi asked innocently.

“Some ridiculous song Jack found,” she started the file again and the distinctly American sounding ditty started playing. They listened for a few seconds.

“What is a por . . . parl . . . per . . .” Raimundo started.

“Parlangua?” Clay supplied.

“What he said.”

“I don't know,” Kimiko snorted, “never heard of it before.” She turned to Dojo.

“Don't look at me,” he shrugged, frowning at the strange song. _Was there really such a thing?_

**Happy Halloween!** flashed on the screen when the music ended.

“Jack Spicer,” Omi muttered solemnly.

“Yeah, Halloween is his favourite time of year,” Kimiko giggled.

“I can see why,” added Raimundo.

“Now, now,” Dojo chided though he had much the same thoughts.

A sudden noise startled them. “It is time for your lessons,” Master Fung said from behind them even though the monks had whirled to face the source of the sound. They all groaned—it was only false light.

 

“Are you sure you wish to do this?” Chase asked, giving his apprentice a very peculiar look.

“Yeah, it'll be perfect!” Jack was absolutely ecstatic. Chase had actually agreed to go along with his prank, but then it WAS the monks they were talking about.

Chase sighed, “Then we should test it first.”

“A rehearsal would be a good idea,” Jack couldn't help bouncing a little, reminding Chase of a much younger much more annoying _evil genius_.

“A single sip,” Chase warned, “it will wear off quickly.”

Jack nodded as he took the small goblet. The liquid inside smelled foul, much worse than Chase's Lao Mang Lone if that was possible, but he held his breath and took a tiny sip. There was a moment when he thought nothing would happen, then his body was suddenly laced with pain. He let out an earsplitting shriek and clenched his arms around his stomach. Slowly he changed.

The pain was over in an instant and he leaned heavily against the table, panting, _minor discomfort Chase? Really?_ He grumbled to himself.

“We . . . Welllll?” he finally managed, his new body not really designed for human words.

Chase smirked and turned Jack towards a long mirror to better appreciate the transformation. He gaped at his reflection.

Jack stood much taller than Chase and broader in the shoulders, short heavily muscled arms ended in five rather than four dangerously sharp claws. His body did not taper quite as sharply as the dragonlord's and his thighs were rounded and powerful, muscles bunching to hold him upright, standing forward on three massive talons while his spurred heel was held above the ground. A short heavy tail dragged on the ground and curled with pleasure unconsciously. His head was narrow and much flatter and shorter than Chase's dragon. With a line of bony ridges running between his nostrils and his eyes. Large, deeply slitted and blood red, they seemed to glow and reflect the light in a particularly disturbing manner. His jaws were filled with row upon row of dagger like teeth and Jack was able to pull his lips back into a sneer baring his long sharp fangs.

A double row of soft fleshy black plates grew from either side of Jack's spine from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. His body was covered in hard shiny black-green scales and his belly protected by creamy armored plates. The one thing that was distinctly Jack—he had a frill, a deep crimson frill from a point just above and behind his eyes sweeping around his skull ending on either side just behind his jaw. With a little work, Jack discovered he could actually flare it a bit and practically danced with glee.

He was agile on two legs, but on four he darted around the room with amazing speed.

In another minute, he was suddenly seized with the same pain and collapsed, but Chase caught him even as they both broke into evil laughter.

 

When evening finally arrived and the last faint rays of sunlight faded into darkness, Chase and Jack set about their plan only to be thwarted by the appearance of a Shen Gong Wu. Jack sat grumpily in a chair waiting for Chase to decide if it was worth the effort. The wicked smirk that graced Chase lips caught his attention.

“Though at a rather inopportune moment, I believe the cosmos has aligned against the monks and in your favor,” Chase snickered.

Jack gave him a curious look.

“It is an insignificant Wu. Normally I would ignore it but this time . . . bring your things, I believe you must see this to appreciate it.”

Jack was puzzled but picked up the small knapsack and joined the warlord as they were enveloped in crackling magic.

They found themselves in a subtropical forest somewhere in southeastern China. It wasn't necessarily a swamp, but the ground was soggy and wet and sucked at their feet the longer they stood in one place. The forest was dense, with tall trees draped in heavy curtains of moss drifting lazily in the light breeze. It smelled of mud and earth and decaying leaves with a faint hint of some sweet nocturnal flower. Clouds drifted overhead occasionally blotting out the night sky. It was hot and humid even for that time of year and buzzed with insects and other things creeping out from their daytime slumber. It was perfect.

Both Chase and Jack sported the same wicked grin as they quietly slipped into the shadows, awaiting the arrival of their victims.

 

“Here we are. One dark evil looking forest,” Dojo muttered hiding quickly under Clay's hat.

They trooped though the trees keeping a careful lookout for the Shen Gong Wu, not really wanting to split up in the creepy place.

“EW!” Kimiko exclaimed as her foot was sucked into a particularly soft and muddy patch of earth, grabbing on to Raimundo to help pull herself free.

“I should have brought some bug repellent,” she grumbled swatting at the small biting insects that plagued them.

“It must be around here somewhere,” Raimundo groused.

“Yes, if we split up, we could hide more dirt,” Omi agreed.

“That's cover more ground, pardner, and I don't reckon that'd be such a right good idea seein's . . .” the sound of a faint scream interrupted Clay as they pushed through a dense clump of brush into a small clearing, or rather an area where the trees thinned enough for the night sky to be partially visible.

“That sounded like Jack Spicer!” Omi exclaimed looking around suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Kimiko snickered, “he probably lost his flashlight.” They all laughed.

“Wouldn't you know the monks would show up. Isn't it past your bedtime?” Wuya stepped from the shadows frowning at the irritating children.

They glared at each other unaware of another set of golden eyes observing them with great anticipation.

As if on cue, a pain filled scream echoed through the forest, shattering whatever peace the night held, sending a flock of birds into startled flight.

“What was that?” Kimiko asked nervously.

“Sounded like Spicer,” Clay observed.

“He is here as well?” Omi asked looking at Wuya.

She shrugged, “How should I know.”

A low gurgling growl echoed through the forest and on the opposite side of the clearing some of the smaller trees shook violently. Something very large stepped from the shadows. A momentary break in the clouds let the full moon shine through the trees perfectly framing the creature that glared at them, it's eyes reflecting the silvery moonlight, glowing a dark blood red.

“Chase Young!” Omi exclaimed.

“I don't think that's Chase, Omi,” Kimiko stuttered, a chill slowly creeping up her spine at the evil gaze leveled at them.

“No, it is not,” Chase agreed from behind them, earning a terrified scream from Dojo.

“If you are here then what is there?” Omi seemed terribly confused.

“I do not know,” Chase answered truthfully. He really didn't know what exactly Jack had transformed into.

“What's it got in it's mouth?” Raimundo asked squinting into the darkness, the clouds had returned.

Omi's eyes slowly grew smaller and smaller until they were mere pinpricks, “That is Jack Spicer's jacket!”

“Or what's left of it,” Kimiko gasped as the tattered bits were whipped by a sudden breeze.

“What is that thing?” Wuya grumbled, in fifteen hundred years of life, she had never seen anything quite like it.

The monster stood in the middle of the field and issued an earthshaking roar. It's tail lashed angrily in the grass, daring them to move. Chase locked eyes with it, an angry frown slowly spreading over his face. His eyes began to glow when the monster issued another bellow.

“You dare challenge me?” Chase roared transforming even as he stepped into the moonlight. They glared at each other a moment before the clearing erupted in battle.

Claws slashed and teeth snapped as they rolled around in the grass. Great chunks of earth were thrown up around them as they slammed each other into the dirt. A tail swipe narrowly missed, a kick quickly dodged. A few small trees reduced to kindling all while their growls and roars shattered the peace of the forest shaking the very ground they stood on.

Jack was momentarily silhouetted in a strong beam of moonlight, his eyes glowed as he took a moment to glance at the monks.

“That's . . that's the pa . . . pa . . parlangua!” Clay stuttered, suddenly remembering the odd song.

“It is real?!” Omi squeaked.

“Parlangua?” Wuya asked observing that Chase seemed to be loosing, “What . . . never mind. Golden Tiger Claws!” she exclaimed deciding that she did not need that particular Wu.

“Hey!” Raimundo shouted, realizing she had stolen them from the vault.

There was another roar and they all turned in time to see the creature savagely attack Chase and pin him to the ground. A vicious shake of its head and the dragonlord moved no more. It threw it's head back and bellowed in triumph, turning impossibly to glare at the monks. The sight momentarily freezing them in place. It sprang at them, issuing another bellow.

The sudden movement released Kimiko from her paralysis, “LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!” she screamed in terror.

“I hear ya,” Dojo panicked as the monks clambered up as quickly as they could. Dojo sprang into the air just as the creature pounced, missing the dragon by only a hair.

“Did that thing just . . .” Kimiko started.

“I think it did!” Raimundo all but shouted in terror not really wanting to think about what something that could single-handedly defeat Chase Young would do to them.

“Whew!” Dojo exclaimed at the narrow miss. They all looked back towards the clearing.

A furious howl echoed up to them and some of the taller trees shook violently. From the top of one blood red eyes glared and in a sudden shaft of moonlight white teeth glittered dangerously as it roared again and sprang after the retreating dragon.

“AHHAHA!” Dojo shrieked climbing higher and pouring on the speed, too terrified to look back.

 

Jack dropped to the ground and loped back to the clearing. Chase was already standing with his pack in hand toying with something small.

He handed a vial to Jack and he eagerly drank it's contents. A ripple passed over his body and he roared again, it hurt to transform but it had all been worth it.

“Did you see their faces?” he gasped when he was able to talk again, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

“Indeed I did,” the warlord chuckled, draping a small blanket over the boy's shoulders.

Jack wrapped it tightly around himself and smirked, “I need to get my cameras.”

Chase quirked a brow.

“I recorded it,” he pointed to a small black thing attached to one of the trees. Chase noticed two others strategically placed around the clearing. He retrieved them himself, carefully placing them in the knapsack.

“What is that?” Jack asked noticing the little coin Chase held.

“The Shen Gong Wu,” he shrugged.

“What does it do?”

“I have no idea. Dashi made too many of these things, most of them are worthless.”

“I'm surprised Wuya isn't still looking for it.”

“With something lurking in the dark that can defeat me?” Chase snickered.

“Point,” Jack said picking up his old tattered jacket.

“I see you found a use for the one I mauled.”

“Makes an excellent prop,” Jack said, slipping it on, “and still fits better than a blanket,” he muttered, letting the blanket slip away as he zipped the jacket as best he could.

“It was your idea,” Chase smirked.

Jack's face pinked, “I thought my clothes would just . . . disappear like yours when you transform,” he huffed, “not tear to shreds!”

“It is a potion, Jack, not magic. I wouldn't want to try a spell on you given how oddly things react to you. I was even hesitant to allow this. Remember the last potion?”

It had taken several weeks for his memory of his time as a zheng to fully return. Jack snorted, “It did scare the monks.”

“True,” Chase said slowly, clearly thinking, a slow evil smile spreading across his face, “and there is more we might yet inflict upon them.”

Jack made sure everything was packed before standing next to Chase with a puzzled look. Heylin magic crackled around them returning them to the citadel.

For just a moment, Jack thought he heard something bellow a challenge in the distance.

 

 


End file.
